


May the rest of our lives, be the best of our lives

by MissConstance



Series: Young Dynamos on the loose [1]
Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Genre: First Meetings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: How did Donna, Tanya and Rosie first meet?Takes place at Oxford University, in the 70s.





	May the rest of our lives, be the best of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> I love Donna, Tanya and Rosie friendships and I'm so sad there aren't enough stories about them, so here's one!

Donna stared at the towering building with bright eyes and a smile. She couldn’t believe she was here, right now. It was the beginning of something new and exciting and she was so ready for it. Her mother told her that she’ll never get into Oxford and now here she was. She’ll make her proud, she’ll see. But right now, she didn’t want to think about her mother. There were so many things to do, so many roads to explore. And it was all open to her.

She entered the building and navigated the halls. She saw many posters about sports team or science projects. She really hoped that they had a music band or something so she could audition. She needed to sing and dance (maybe a dance class too?) like she needed air. Or maybe she could have her own band? More freedom, more fun! But it had to be all girls. 

Donna smiled. That was a great idea!  
She just has to find the right girls and this was the perfect place. 

Oh, she couldn’t wait! 

—-

Tanya stopped in front of the huge facade of the university, studying carefully. So this was where she was going to spend the next years of her life. She hoped it would be worth it. She didn’t bust her ass studying to get into this school to be miserable here. She was going to make the most of it. 

As she was standing by the entrance hall, a group of students walked past her, laughing. At least people were gorgeous here, she thought as she noticed one nice-looking guy and a beautiful redhead girl. This was the perfect place to meet new people and make new memories. She wasn’t ready for a new relationship (the last one broke her heart and she had spent months getting over it), not yet at least. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t flirt and have some fun. 

Right now, her priorities were to make friends. She knew she wouldn’t be able to survive the next few years on her own. She needed people she could count on; preferably girls. And maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Tanya closed her eyes, took a deep breath and entered the building. 

—-

Rosie was running. Where, she didn’t know. It was her first day at Oxford and she, unfortunately, managed to get lost. With her backpack balanced on her shoulders, she was desperately trying to find the lecture hall. 

“Excuse me! Excuse me! Coming through!”  
People were everywhere! She was trying to avoid them as much as possible but was miserably failing. She wasn’t very good at running (neither was she at controlling her body anyway) and she hated being late. What a great start of the day! She hoped it would get better otherwise this was going to be a hell of a year... 

She made a sharp turn and found herself in front of a mass of people, apparently waiting. She stopped and asked one of them if this was where she needed to be. It was.  
Rosie exhaled loudly and exclaimed: “thank god!” before falling to the ground. She tried to breathe again but the run had completely killed her. She was exhausted. The courses better be worth it for making her exercise like that! 

People started to move. Rosie got up with much difficulty. As she entered a bright room, she looked behind her and thought that she was never going to be able to find that place again on her own. 

She was going to need a map. Or friends.  
—-

It was karaoke night. Donna’s kind of night. And she hoped that it would be the night.  
It had been a week since the start of the semester and yet, she was still very lonely. Of course, she had met a lot of people, but not anyone with whom she had great chemistry. And she had met some of the most popular students of the school, and even if they were great people, she just didn’t feel it. She couldn’t explain it. She usually was the kind of person who was friends with the entire school. But not now. Now she wanted real friends; true people on whom she could count on. Unfortunately, it has been a week and she was starting to give up. 

She was sitting at a table with Josh, a 2nd-year student who had helped her find a classroom, and his best friend Henry and his girlfriend, whom she couldn’t remember the name. They were drinking beer and Josh was making one of his usual jokes, making everyone laugh (Donna pretended to laugh, she heard it a thousand times already).  
Donna looked absently at the crowd around her, searching for something (or someone) that would make this evening more interesting and thrilling. 

She was about to stand up and get another beer when the music stopped again and a brown-haired girl stepped on the stage. She looked a bit tipsy but she had a big, bright smile on her face. She illuminated the whole room. Also, her sense of fashion was impeccable. Donna blinked, thinking she was dreaming. She was so beautiful. 

Then, she started singing. And it felt like heaven.  
Donna didn’t know the song but she was sure of having heard it somewhere before (on the radio maybe?). She didn’t care. Her voice was perfect; and the way she made she performed the song, with all her being, made it felt like it was her song. Donna was hypnotized. 

Before she realized, it was over and the girl was getting off the stage. Donna didn’t lose a minute. She jumped on her feet, mumbled some sort of apology to her companions, and rushed in the crowd to catch her before she disappeared. Luckily, when she got to her, the girl was standing, alone, in front of the bar, a drink in her hand.  
Donna got closed and gently tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. The girl turned around. (Donna couldn’t help but notice that she had gorgeous blue eyes).

“Hey, sorry to bother you but I saw you sing and I thought that you were amazing and I was wondering if we could talk a bit?” Donna tried to sound cool but she talked so quickly that she actually forgot to breathe and was now catching her breath.  
However, it didn’t seem to bother the girl who only smiled softly at her.  
“Thank you, it’s really sweet of you! And you’re not bothering me at all.”  
Donna smiled back. “Cool! Can we talk then?” She asked her, and when the girl nodded, she sat down on one of the stool in front of the bar. She did the same.  
“I’m Donna, by the way.”  
“Tanya.”  
Donna quickly ordered another beer.  
“So Tanya, tell me, how can you have such a perfect voice?”  
At that, Tanya laughed wholeheartedly (Donna also noticed she had a beautiful laugh; loud but beautiful).  
“What?” She asked her, smiling.  
“No, it’s just that I don’t really sing, usually... so I wouldn’t know about that.”  
“Why not?”  
“Well, I don’t think it’s really my thing you know...”  
“Then why did you sing? I mean, it’s a free place, you could have easily not done it.”  
Tanya took a sip of her drink. “It was a bet, actually.”  
“A bet? Why?”  
“Well, I’m new here, it’s my first year and I don’t know anyone. I briefly met a group of people and they said that I would never have the nerve to sing in front of everyone. So I proved them wrong.” Donna laughed loudly.  
Tanya was smiling. “I’m very competitive and I never turn down a challenge, even if it ends up humiliating me. It gets me in a lot of trouble too.” She smiles and winks at Donna.  
Donna pushed the hair that had fallen on her face when she laughed back behind her ears and looked at Tanya enthralled.  
“I like you.” She told her.  
“Well, I’ll drink to that,” she said, and the two girls clinked their drinks together. 

“But, you know, truthfully, you have a great voice! And the way you performed that song, it felt like it was yours!”  
“Are you in the singing business or something?” Tanya jokingly asked her.  
“Actually I am. Well... not really. Kind of.”  
Tanya raised one eyebrow.  
“I want to create a music group! A girls’ band. And I think you should be in it with me.”  
“Oh really? And who else is in it too?”  
“For now... just me,” Donna admitted. “But, like you, it’s because I’m new here and I don’t really have friends and I think it’s a great opportunity, for the both us.”  
Tanya looked at Donna, with her expectant sparkling eyes and her wild blond hair. She looked like she could take over the world in a storm. Also, she was really beautiful.  
“You really do know how to talk to people, eh?”  
“I try my best!” Donna said, laughing. She looked like a puppy who was getting a treat. “So, what are you saying?”  
Tanya smiled at her and said. “I say maybe.”  
“Okay! I can work with a maybe! What else can I do to convince you?”  
Tanya thought about it for a second. “You can buy me coffee tomorrow.”  
“Deal!” Donna put her hands in the air in victory and let out a whoop of excitement, which only made Tanya laughed.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then! 2 pm, the Queen’s cafe?”  
“Perfect.”  
With that, she hugged Tanya tightly and kissed her cheek.  
“See you tomorrow!” She then disappeared into the crowd.

Tanya was smiling like a fool but she didn’t care. She had made a friend, a really cool, a bit weird, friend and she felt so happy. She liked her, a lot.  
And she also knew that there was no hesitation in her decision. She had made up her mind the minute Donna had offered her a place in her group. And it was a big yes. 

——

It was past lunch time and Rosie hasn’t still eaten. She had been studying all morning at the library but had fallen asleep on the table at one point (couldn’t remember when exactly). All she knew is that, when she woke up, lots of people had gone and her stomach was growling. So now, with her backpack on her shoulders, she was leaving hurriedly the university in search of a meal. 

It had been a week since class had started and though she had met quite a few fun people, it wasn’t like there were very close. That's why she had been had the library in the first place. And now, she had missed lunch time! Rosie felt like she was always running, always late this year. It wasn’t fun. 

As she was climbing down the stairs, she was thinking about what and where she was going to eat. In her hurry, she missed the last step and found herself flat on the ground.  
Great. She thought. Just great. Everything she needed. 

She was trying to stand back up again, or at least sit down, when she saw a brown-haired girl looking down at her, a look of worry in her eyes.  
“Are you okay? Do you need any help?”  
Rosie smiled at her. “Yeah, I’m fine... I just missed a step.”  
The girl extended her hand and Rosie gladly took it. She was finally standing up again. “Thank you,” she said to the girl who helped her. She was able to take a better look at her. She was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.  
The girl smiled and introduced herself: “I’m Tanya.”  
“Rosie.”  
“So, where were you headed in such a hurry way?”  
“Eating. I was at the library and I missed lunchtime and now I think I’m gonna die from hunger.”  
That made Tanya laughed loudly.  
“What were you even doing at the library on a Saturday morning?”  
“Well, I don’t have anywhere else to be so I figured that I could use my time smartly.”  
Tanya seemed to study her for a moment.  
“You’re a first-year, right? I think I saw you in Mr Green’s class.”  
“I am! I was the one who told him that if he wanted us to be more concentrated during his lesson, he actually had to make it interesting.”  
Tanya laughed again. “Oh god, I remember that! He threw you out of his class after that!”  
“He did. And I got detention next week.”  
“That was hilarious! The look on his face,” Tanya struggled to breathe, “well played!” She winked. 

Rosie smiled brightly at her. She hasn’t felt as comfortable with someone since middle school and it was nice.  
Tanya turned around to look at her and said: “If you don’t have anywhere to be and you want to eat something, we could go to the Queen’s cafe. I’m meeting someone there, a girl, whom I met yesterday and she’s nice and cool and pretty. Also, she wants me to be part of her band.”  
Rosie laughed. “You got me at eating,” she said, “wait, did you said band?”  
“Yes, she wants to put together a group with only girls and for now, there’s only me and her so...”  
“I would love to be part of a group! I’m great at singing and dancing, really, you should see my moves!” Rosie was more than excited now.  
Tanya grabbed her hands. “Well, it seems like we found a third singer.” She smiled at her.  
Rosie was over the moon.  
“Let’s go eat!”  
She let herself being dragged by Tanya to the cafe, her hand warmed into her own.  
Maybe that was her lucky day after all.

——

When they arrived at the cafe, Donna was already sitting at a table, waiting. She had ordered a black coffee for herself. When she saw Tanya at the door, she jumped on her feet and went to greet her. She hugged her tightly, surprising Tanya for a second before she hugged her back.  
“Hey! I’m so glad you came!”  
“I told you I would.”  
“Well, sometimes I tend to scare people off.”  
Tanya laughed. “I can see why! But don’t worry, you need way more to scare me.”  
Tanya leaned towards Rosie, who had been watching the exchange with a smile, pushing her towards Donna.  
“Donna, this is Rosie. We’ve met on the way here and she is interested in your group!”  
“Wow, that’s so cool! Nice to meet you, Rosie! Wait, I’ve seen you in English class, right?”  
“Everybody’s seen me in that class apparently.” She looked at Tanya who laughed.  
“Well, come sit down!”  
They went to their table and the waitress came to take their order. Tanya ordered a latte and Rosie took a chicken and cheese sandwich with a coke. “Oh and I’ll take a chocolate chip muffin, thank you!”  
The girls were looking at her, amused.  
“What? I’m hungry.”  
“We can see that,” Donna said, giggling.

When their drinks arrived, Donna raised her glass and the girls did the same. “May this be the beginning of a great adventure!”  
“And of a great friendship!” Tanya added.  
With that, they clinked their glasses together. 

Donna put her glass down after taking a sip and said: “So, for the band, I was thinking.. matching outfits!”  
They all laughed in approval.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
